


【影日|R】假期

by soapsoapsoap



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, 影日 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: 已交往设定＊若在阅读过程有任何不适，请直接关掉页面，谢谢。
Kudos: 24





	【影日|R】假期

**Author's Note:**

> 已交往设定  
> ＊若在阅读过程有任何不适，请直接关掉页面，谢谢。

东京的夏忽冷忽热，今年似乎比往年更炎闷了，和影山飞雄决定一起短途旅行的日向翔阳无力地瘫倒在木质地板上，绿化带里蝉鸣的聒噪让他内心麻成了一团，连续翻了几个身，这很明显没有办法消除解决掉他的燥热。

“呼——”日向翔阳终是忍不住把上身的白T撩了个大半，看向还在专注查路线的影山。穿着热裤的下半个身体有了动作，他用脚抵了抵对方的腰。

“影山…影山！！影山！！！……！”被怒叫到姓的本人没有丝毫要回应的动作，日向也就收回了想继续得寸进尺的腿。

影山飞雄有些诧异地挑了下眉，平常会闹腾到挨打的呆子今天突然就蔫了，但这个想法在下一秒就被背后传来的温度破坏掉。

日向翔阳直接将双手耷拉在对方的腰部，然后早已升起红晕的脸埋在了影山背部两边蝴蝶骨的中间，带着有些无赖的意味左右晃动着。

橙色的卷发挠得影山心痒痒，身后男孩的身体与他相比过分滚烫，这就使他平静的心绪瞬间被搅乱。条件反射地想遏制住日向的右手猛地停在半空中，他脑袋也因左手掌心的柔软刹那地放空。

日向整个脑袋开始顺着影山的手臂滑到他的掌心，冰凉的触感让日向情不自禁地发出了满足的呻吟，“唔，唔，影山，你身上为什么这么凉快？……好舒，服…影山？影山同学？…”

日向翔阳享受地眯着眼没有办法瞧见影山飞熊此时此刻的表情，但若非要形容，那肯定会说“影山你皱眉好丑”，“你这个表情好奇怪唉”一系列cue影山怒点的句子。于是他伸手想要捏对方的另外一只手。

“呜哇—！”假装乖巧贴在脸颊的手瞬间用力收紧，口腔里的软肉与牙齿相撞，日向又一次疼得差点激出眼泪，扒在影山腰间的手迅速收回，揉了又揉那只比他大了一倍的罪魁祸手。

“很痛的唉，唔！……影山！！！”

影山无言地撇了他一眼，站起身，想要进房间，脚下却一顿。

日向拉住了他裤腿处的布料，接着抿了抿嘴唇，“你干嘛去？”

“你这呆子不算是要吵着回去吗？我去收拾东西不行？”

“嗯？？？！！！？”

对方瞪大眼的表情衬得他更傻气了些，影山靠在贴着墙纸的墙壁上，等着橙发男孩的回答。

“可新干线现在看时间的话，只有深夜轮次了…”日向熟练地点开影山息屏的手机，指着时间给他看。

“况且……”

“况且？”

“本来都出来玩了，不…不可以先kiss一下吗？”

“哈？？！”这次换影山飞雄瞪大了眼。

男孩橙色发丝下的脸逐渐由刚刚冷静下来的粉白变浅红，那双眸子也如过了水般，润得不行。

视线相交几分钟后，日向先移开了目光，“你不愿意就算le…唔嗯……？！”稀有的弱声线被影山飞雄的唇吞了下去。

面前的人用舌尖舔湿了自己表面的唇肉，日向合上眼从容地张开了嘴，允许并邀请这个自大的外人进入。

“…唔……唔· ”影山飞雄的舌根全覆在了日向的上颚，逼得日向唇间的缝隙更开了点，来不及吸回去的津液滑流在两人的下巴间，“哈…呃啊—！”

日向感觉自己的舌被吮吸得过分软麻，那酥麻感与微弱的窒息感让他扯了扯影山的衣摆，示意已经够了。

然而对方并没有要轻易结束的念头，牙关被扫过了一圈一圈，这个吻越来越令人沉溺。

日向翔阳回想起了他们的第一次接吻，在只有两个人的球场上的色易熏心。那时候他还在脑海里练习了很多次，堵住影山还没来得及闭上的嘴，卷动起两人的舌头，更进一步地亲吻着，不敢掠夺对方的呼吸的接吻非常温柔，不时会停顿数秒让胸膛起伏较大的影山调整呼吸，然后再切换角度继续。在实战多次后，主导权已无声地交换了，就正如在球场上一样。

甜腻又该死的吻只要一停下来，影山都会感到从嘴里传递出的空虚感，所以他肆意地围剿了一次又一次。

咔嘶——，地板上的小平桌被躺下的两人抽移了位置。

被影山压下去时，日向就察觉到有了回不了头的趋势。下身的胀硬感，两人最是熟悉不过，于是影山先放慢了接吻舔舐的动作。

“唔哈…哈啊—呼…”抓住机会喘息的日向看着只是急快了几口气的影山，又有种比赛输掉的失败感，他还没想到更深层次的还击计划，胸腹的凉意将他拉回了现实。

常年打排球的手其实并未有粗糙的茧，但可能是一想到这是为他托球的手，现在正触碰他平常都不怎么在意的部位，反而变得更加在意了。日向再次伸手抚上了温度惊人的脸颊处，支支吾吾地开口，“别老是碰那里啊……混蛋影山！”

刚点上那抹粉褐色突起的影山飞雄懵了0.01秒，“怎么了？难道只是因为这个，你就不好意思了？呆子吗你是？”

“就算你说得再怎么简单，换你这样也会…害羞的吧！呜啊—！”

乳尖在被手指触碰后，立马被与其温差极大的口腔包裹，这刺激地日向有了逃跑的意向，“影…影山…唔，唔咿…别舔…”

“好过分，我又不是女孩子，快住……咦嗯！—啊…”

牙齿咬上乳粒后，影山明显满意地接收了日向难得安分的几十秒。

“呜…嗯啊！影山，别玩了…变得…太奇怪了……哼呜—！”

日向扭腰向上移，十分想离开这种境地，影山却轻松地将他扯了回来，左手按向了另一边，右手抚过日向小腹上优美的人鱼线，很早之前他就意外地发现这个位置上肌肤的触感让他上瘾得不行。

被影山大面积触碰的羞耻感混着生理上的快感让日向抗拒的话语多了更多嘤咛，挺起的性器不经任何爱抚吐露的粘液润湿了衣料。

“……不要再碰了，不行，要……呜啊——！”胸前奇异的快感逼得射精的预兆越发强烈，日向抓着对方肩膀的手用力地已经泛红。

“唔…好快…嗯？”影山口齿不清地开口，抚着白肚皮的手指刚探入底裤，水渍就粘了上来。

日向翔阳整个身子战栗得影山将他抱得更紧，空气里已经渐渐弥漫了麝香气味，快要头晕目眩的人显然不止一个，然后影山突然听见，“呜…怎么办？只碰了胸部就射了，……”

在射精空白后的几秒，日向将内心的困惑嘀咕了出来，“唔啊——！”，日向整个人被影山翻了个面，沾上精液的手指混着刚刚打开的乳霜，顺利地捅进去了一根手指。

“慢…慢点，哼哈—…影……山…”从尾椎上渡来的快感像是电流要电麻了日向整个身子。

“—嗯…你这家伙——…！”影山脑袋里紧绷的神经松了一大半，他不知道日向为什么每次都可以很自然地讲出一些让人火大的话，无论是心理上还是生理上。

“不…不行，先别，别碰啊影山……哈啊，现在来的感觉…好强…嗯呃—都说了，先别，唔！”

吐词抗议的嘴立马又被重新堵住，穴内那一块与周围不同的肉壁很快被找到，熟悉地渐渐分泌出的肠液也帮忙着润滑，紧致柔软的内壁加上更高的内温，影山根本不需要思考就可以想到插进去会有多舒服，但他现在还不能。

“嗯…呼……日向，放松点，手指，没法动…”，影山捏了捏日向并不是特别明显的腰窝，鬓角上的黑发被汗润湿，克制的情绪不断放大，而日向又像是在加新木，让火烧的更旺。

“不要…我不想，唔，这个姿势…啊，面对面不……不好吗？”

日向一直都明亮的眼睛每到此刻都柔暗了不少，眼角发红地盯着身后的人，影山皱眉的痕迹更深了，随后深吸了一口气。

“嗯啊——！！”

日向正面抱向影山的同时，菊穴被影山的手指拓开了，不冷不热的空气慢慢通入，与穴内的温差刺激地日向这次真正地涌出了眼泪。

“……呜唔…直接进来—影…山，快进来！”

“啧…待会儿又射到里面，不要再来怪我。”

“哈嗯——”恋人性器的前端顺利进入后，里面更像是被冷落，日向难受地不停摇头。

影山趁机恶劣地抓了对方一把臀肉，“喂，呆子…哼…快开门…”，日向报复性地咬上影山的耳朵，在对方因疼痛手松时，直接坐了上去。

瞬间被充实填满甬道的满足感和被湿热包裹的快感，让两人的大脑都同时当机了好几秒。

“…哈，…喂，你在乱来什么？—嗯…你想被疼死？”

“但是，嗯……全部进来了吧？……唔”

“嗯—”影山低头，与男孩的额头相碰，难得地低声问，“还会难受吗？”

日向出神地没来得及回他，“呼，怎么说呢，总感觉影山你到这里来了，唔…会到这里来吗？”日向摸着肚皮的某一位置。

“啊…慢点唔，影山…”

“哈—慢不了的……”影山抓紧日向的腰，下身深浅不一地抽插起来，或许是在校园里压抑太久，日向穴口的媚肉被他大力地抽插带出来了些，肠液要被挤出的下一秒，又被狠狠地捣进了后穴。

日向比影山白了几个度的皮肤都泛起了红，臀肉跟着身体撞得显出了色情的肉波。而影山又故意压住日向，不断想往更深处开拓。

要被肏到胃里的错觉带来的恐惧让日向慌乱地扭着腰想摆脱，肉壁被肏得更软，肠液被磨出了白沫，穴口也被肏得越来越不知廉耻地挽留影山的性器。

从下身源源不断延上来的快感完全麻痹了日向的神经，影山再次吻上日向后，感受到了后穴的痉挛，肉壁缠得更紧了。

“呼哈…啊呜—要射了！……”射精的感觉让日向无分寸的过分用力地在影山的手臂下留下抓痕。

菊穴的紧缩令影山下身的动作有些迟缓，他弯下腰咬上日向仰起的喉结，汗的味道是咸涩的，空气中浮动的都是情色因子。

白浊从眼口射出时，影山没有停下来的意思。射精高潮使敏感程度大了几倍，阴茎反而比之前更用力地打在穴肉里，被肏到艳红的穴肉跟着肉刃外翻，日向翔阳明显感觉到有什么与往常不一样的东西要出来了。

“快放开我，呜，啊…呜，哼……嗯，快，快放开…，我…我还没…射完…呜啊！”

平常灵活扣球的双手没办法推动压在他身上的黑发男孩，被快感冲击神经而流出的眼泪滑过脸颊，侵入进了发丝中。影山的手指也同时探了进去，与其相触。

“呼，不行…再等一下，我还没…射…”影山额头上与手臂上的青筋因力度而显现，肉刃从后穴抽出进入的速度开始加快，像是不满这种深度地插入。

“呜，影…影山…求你了！…快—快射吧—哈啊——！”

淅沥沥的水声响在耳边，日向不知道那究竟是影山在自己体内迸发的精液，还是自己前面流出的。

水声消失后，日向尿道口溢出了稀薄的白液，同样地菊穴像失禁般涌出了大量的淫液。被淫液稀释后的精液混乱地滴流在大腿和地板上。

快晕过去的日向侧过了身，听到了影山的道歉。

“…抱歉，刚才没停下来…”

日向抹了抹还在往外涌出液体的眼，泪腺像是失控了般。影山沾有汗液的手指抚上了他的手，随后与睫毛接触，再然后替他蒙上了水润的眼。

“……嗯，原…原谅你了。”日向吸了吸鼻子，抬起手抓上影山已经皱巴的衬衫。

“唔……”

仍是带有歉意的吻追了上来。

带着热气的风吹进房间，外面炽热的太阳被云层遮了大半，树木的影子柔浅了很多。

“东京与生俱来的爱情故事，也将永不消失地流动在人们欢笑起来的歌声里，只要你闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸起来，你就能感受到它。”

————

经历几番纠结后，两人毅然决然选择用“石头剪刀布”来决定是否继续这次毫无准备的旅行。

“一、二…！”

影山眼神迷之空洞地盯着自己大大张开的手。

“哈哈哈！！…我赢了！！”日向翔阳裹着不属于自己而大了一圈的外套，橘暖色的灯光衬得他的笑如金黄色的风再次抚过面前男孩的心。

影山冰凉的手指按上高温的耳尖，第一次有了“输了也没有吃亏，反而还更赚”的感觉。

等出了房间，下楼梯到门口时，日向翔阳拉住影山飞雄的手蹲下，靠着他耳边说，“我真的不想走了！”

影山飞雄叹了口气，蹲下了身。

日向弯了嘴角，栗色的眼一直看着黑发男孩的动作，他们在路灯照射下，耀出了一种不真实的感觉。

“呆子，快点上来…”

“……”

“影山，你就不能走快点吗？”

“哈？……”

“……”

“日向呆子！！”

FIN


End file.
